


Hole In The Wall

by godamnarmsrace



Series: LiveJournal Supernatural Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lonely Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Dean's alone when Sam leaves to go away to school.





	Hole In The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble, written for Volume 2, Issue 3 of [hell_quarterly](http://hell-quarterly.livejournal.com/). Title taken from a Switchfoot song called ‘Sooner or Later’.

Dean looked at the hole he’d made in the hotel room wall with his now bloody and bruised fist.   
  


He should have felt something, but he didn’t.   
  


There was no pain in his broken hand and the rage that had filled him only seconds before was gone now.   
  


It was like the hole had been made in his chest and not in some dinky dive of a motel’s wall.  
  


Dean felt the salt of his tears sting his eyes as the wall in front of him blurred into nothing.   
  


This was how it was always meant to be… him alone.


End file.
